escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
1970s
The 1970s is the time period Season 3 takes place. The main antagonist is Nicholas, the Carnival Master. History While peace was still on everyone's mind from the 1960s, there were still much turmoil happening. Note Worthy Events Feb 14, 1970 - Disco made it's debut. April 17, 1970 - The Apollo 13 spacecraft was meant to go to the moon, but the mission was aborted due to an oxygen take exploding on board. The lunar module landed in the South Pacific. May 4, 1970 - Four student died and nine were wounded when the Ohio National Guard opened fire at a protest rally at Kent State University, where the students were protesting the Vietnam war. May 8, 1970 - The Beatles released their final album, Let It Be, one month after Paul McCartney announced the group's breakup. Jun 28, 1970 - Foster Gunnison and Craig Rodwell, Gay Rights activists, lead a Gay Rights march in New York. The day was called Gay Liberation Day, and it was the one year anniversary of the police raid on the Stonewall Inn, a popular gay bar in Greenwich Village. The raid cause demonstrations and protests by the gay community, and bring the gay community of New York together. By 1971, every major city across America had a Gay Rights group formed. Dec 21, 1970 - Elvis Presley visited President Richard Nixon in the White House Oval Office. Mar 1971 - Indira Gandhi, the only female Prime Minister of India, won her second term victory by a landslide. Oct 1971 '''- Disney World's Main Street opens. A ticket to Disney World back then was $3.50, and it is currently $109 for a day ticket for anyone 10+ years old, depending on the day. '''Jan 30, 1972 - British soldiers opened fire against protesters in Londonderry, North Ireland, who were marching against British rule. Thirteen people died and more than a dozen injured. Feb 1972 - Richard Nixon becomes the first U.S. President to visit China. July 1972 - In the Midst of the Vietnam War, Jane Fonda visited Hanoi and criticized the U.S. role in the war. This lead to many people calling the actress "anti-American." Sep 5, 1972 - The Summer Olympics in Munich, Germany, were in the throes of a hostage crisis. Two Israeli athletes had been killed, and nine people taken hostage. The terrorist movement, Black September, were responsible, and demanded the Israeli government to release some political prisoners. Hours later, five terrorists, nine hostages, and one police officer were dead. Jan 1973 - The Miami Dolphins won Super Bowl VII, becoming the only NFL team to with a championship undefeated. April 4, 1973 - The original World Trade Center, originally known as the Twin Towers, was completed. They would stand together for a total of 27 years, until they were destroyed on Sep 11, 2001. July 1973 - Bruce Lee died at the age 32, days before Enter the Dragon' ''was to be released, the very film that would cement his legend and bring martial arts to the forefront of pop culture. '''Oct 1973 - Vice President Spiro T. Agnew resigned after an investigation on charges of tax fraud, bribery, and conspiracy. He was the second VP to resign in U.S. history. Dec 1973 - The Exorcist, based off of the best-selling novel by William Peter Blatty (which was based off of true events), was released. It was, and still is, considered one of the scariest horror movies of all time. April 1974 - Hank Aaron breaks Babe Ruth's career home run record by hitting 755 home runs, which stood until 2007, when Barry Bonds hit more. Aug 1974 - Beverly Johnson was the first African-American model to appear on the cover of Vogue magazine in the U.S. Aug 9, 1974 - Richard Nixon resigns after the Watergate Scandal. April 1975 - The fall of Saigon to North Vietnamese forces marked the end of the Vietnam War. April 4, 1975 - Bill Gates and Paul Allen found Microsoft. Jun 1, 1975 - Jaws hit theaters and was Steven Spielber's first hit movie. July 1975 - Arthur Ashe, an American tennis player, defeated Jimmy Connors at Wimbledon, becoming the first black man to win Wimbledon. July 17, 1975 - Commander Alexei Leonov (Soviet Union) and Commander Tomas Stafford (U.S.) shake hands in space somewhere over Western Germany after the Apollo-Soyuz docking maneuvers. Oct 1975 - Elton John performed two sold-out performances at Dodger Stadium, each show lasting more than 3 hours. Oct 11, 1975 - Saturday Night Live made its debut. George Carlin, a comedian, was the show's first host. Jan 21, 1976 - The Concorde took it's first commercial flight from London to Paris, flying at 1350 MPH. It was able to break the sound barrier. April 1976 - Punk rock brings about a new musical trend. April 1, 1976 - Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak create Apple Computer. July 4, 1976 - U.S. celebrated it's bicentennial anniversary of the Declaration of Independence. Oct 1976 - Barbara Walters became the first woman to co-anchor a major network evening newscast. Nov 1976 - Jimmy Carter became the 39th President. He created the Department of Energy and the Department of Education. Nov 21, 1976 - Rocky ''airs in New York City, and would be released nation wide on Dec 3, 1976. '''Jan 1977' - Cicely Tyson and Maya Angelou starred in the Television miniseries, Roots. ''It was based of a novel by Alex Haley. The show was viewed by more than half of the U.S. population, and received 37 nominations. '''Jan 3, 1977' - Apple Computers becomes incorporated. May 25, 1977 - George Lucas' Star Wars premiered. It would later be renamed to Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope. July 13-14, 1977 - New York experienced a two day power outage. With the city in a financial crisis and the Son of Sam murders happening, many took to looting. Police reported that looting even happened in broad daylight. Thousands of people were arrested. Aug 10, 1977 - David Berkowitz, known as the Son of Sam, was arrested after a series of shootings and murders that may have began the summer of 1976. Aug 17, 1977 - Elvis Presley dies at the age of 42. Sep 1977 - The Atari 2600 is release, allowing video games into the average household. by 1979, 1 million units were sold. Oct 19, 1977 - Reggie Jackson (New York Yankees) hits his third home run of the game, leading his team to win the World Series of the Los Angeles Dodgers. Because of Jackson's batting average of .357 over 27 World Series games in his career, he became known as "Mr. October." He would repeat this in 1978. Nov 8, 1977 - Harvey Milk became the first openly gay official to be elected to the San Francisco Board of Supervisors. Dec 12, 1977 - Saturday Night Fever' ''hits theaters, showing that Disco Fever has set in. It stared John Travolta. '''Jun 1, 1978 -''' ''Grease ''was release, making John Travolta a laughing stock for his high note. '''June 16, 1978 - Jaws 2 hit theaters, showing that the shark that had everyone staying on dry land was not alone. July 25, 1978 - Louise Brown became the world's first test-tube baby. Oct 16, 1978 - Pope John Paul II became the first non-Italian Pope in more than 400 years. Nov 18, 1978 - A large group of bodies were found at the People's Temple in Jonestown, Guyana. Led by Rev. Jim Jones, more than 900 members of the cult (including children) died from ingesting cyanide. It was the largest mass-suicide in modern history. Nov 27, 1978 - Harvey Milk was assassinated. March 28 1979 - Large amounts of reactor coolant and radioactive gases from the Three Mile Island power plant in Pennsylvania were released into the environment. This was the worst nuclear accident in U.S. history and brought attention to reactor safety and large protests from anti-nuclear groups. Cleanup from the accident began on Aug 1979 and was finish in Dec 1993. May 4, 1979 - Margaret Thacher becomes Britain's first female Prime Minister. She would serve for three terms, making her the longest-serving British Prime Minister of the 20th Century. May 26, 1979 '''- Just after takeoff, an engine separated from American Airlines Flight 191, causing the plane to crash in a field near Chicago's O'Hare International Airport. All 271 passengers and 2 people on the ground were killed in the crash, making it the worse aviation accident ever on U.S. soil. '''June 1979 - One of the most notorious serial killers of all-time, Ted Bundy, stands trial for two of his many murders. He would receive three death sentences for the murders he committed in Florida. Before his execution on January 24, 1989, he confessed to 30 murders, but officials believe the number could be much higher. June 15, 1979 - Rocky II' takes the prize of highest-grossing sequel in history from ''Jaws 2. '''July 1, 1979 - The Walkman hit store shelves, allowing people to listen to music anywhere they want without a radio. Oct 17, 1979 - Mother Teresa was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for her humanitarian work with the poor. Nov 1979 - 66 Americans were taken hostage after supporters of Iran's Islamic Revolution took over the U.S. Embassy in Tehran. The females were release, but President Carter could not free the other 52 hostages. Ronald Reagan got them released 444 days later when he became the 40th President. It is believed that the Iran hostage crisis is what caused Carter to lose the election. Category:Escape the Night Category:Era Category:Season 3